


Geist der Freiheit

by DaintyCrow



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Wishful Thinking, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Geist der Freiheit, ein großes Luftschiff, segelt mühelos über den Wolken, durchquert ein auf den Kopf gestelltes Meer, welches kein Ende kennt. Da liegt die Freiheit im Flug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geist der Freiheit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spirit of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188401) by yelnatspines. 



„Wow.“ Der Mund des Jungen wandelte sich von einem ehrfürchtigen „Oh“ in ein breites Grinsen. Er schob seine Brille bis zu Nasenrücken. Er wollte dies so klar wie möglich sehen.

Tombo hatte sein ganzes Leben lang von diesem Tag geträumt. Die war die Anhäufung von Jahren, die er verträumt zum Himmel gesehen und sich gewünscht hatte, dort oben in den Wolken sein zu können.

Baumwolle wirbelte in weichen, dicken Wolken die am endlosen blauen Himmel saßen. Seine Finger klopften an die Scheibe als er sich näher zum Fenster lehnte um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. Der Geist der Freiheit, ein großes Luftschiff, segelte mühelos über den Wolken, durchquert ein auf den Kopf gestelltes Meer, welches kein Ende kennt. Es war frei den Himmel zu durchstreifen. Tombo stand neben dem Kapitän innerhalb dieser wunderbaren Flugmaschine. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen.

Seine Augen wurden größer und größer um jedes Stückchen Farbe und jede Bewegung einzufangen. Er war am verhungern so groß war sein verlangen nach dem Himmel. Er konnte ihn immer über sich ausgestreckt sehen, aber er konnte ihn nie erreichen.

Er konnte den Uhrenturm sehen, der am Himmel neben ihm kratzte und die Stadt die sich unter ihm ausstreckte. In der Ferne konnte er das Meer im Sonnenlicht funkeln sehen, als es gegen die goldenen Ufer schlug. Er konnte alles seiner kleinen Welt von hier oben sehen. Sie sah so viel kleiner aus, als er dachte das sie war. Entlang der Horizontlinie konnte er Türme und Berge sehen, die bis in den Himmel reichten und versuchten ihn zu berühren, um ihn für sich zu beanspruchen

Er konnte die ganze Stadt von hier oben sehen, aber er war am meisten am Himmel interessiert. Seine Augen folgten dem Flug einer Formation von Gänsen. Sie breiteten ihre Flügel aus, die Art wie sie auf dem Wind ritten. Hinter diesem Glas konnte er solche Freiheit nicht schmecken.

Er wünschte er könnte den Wind an seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Er wünschte er könnte fühlen, wie er durch sein Haar fegte, so wie er auch durch die Federn der Gänse fuhr. Er wünschte er könnte fliegen. Aber das hier war nicht so schlecht. Es war das Beste, was er kriegen konnte. Er konnte sehen was sie sahen, aber er konnte nicht fühlen wie sie es taten. Wie Kiki es tat, wenn sie in diesen Himmel aufstieg. Er würde niemals eine Wolke berühren oder die Sterne schmecken, aber er hatte immer davon geträumt.

Dies war das nächste, dass er jemals zum Himmel bekommen hatte, aber er konnte den Himmel immer noch nicht berühren, durch diese Zentimeter von Glas.


End file.
